Storm with a Rubilia
by Saintsrowluver
Summary: It's been storming all week in Steelport and Adrian is just being bored in the penthouse, but when a certain leader of the Saints comes back from a usual days work of cleaning up Steelport, what will happen when the power goes out and they're, all. alone. a SLASH Fanfic with Male!Boss/OC. Yaoi, so no likey no read meant to say I don't own anything except my OC in the author's note.


**This is my first fanfic story ever so please be easy on me. This is a slash fanfic with my OC and Kikiyo OC! Like in this fanfic I own, Saints row and their characters belong to Volition. Adrian however belongs to me, and Boston Rubilia belongs to Kikiyo or Ki-sama. Hope you guys enjoy~! Remember this is a Yaoi Fanfic so don't like yaoi, then get your but outta here because I don't want any hate comments. this story is also rated T.**

Adrian sighed as he watched the rain pound against the glass pane of the pent house. It's been raining for a whole week and was not going to lighten up. Steelport's "Storm of the century," Jane Valderama called it, was expecting to end approximately 3 days from now. Adrian groaned at the reminder and put his forehead up against the glass, 'Why of all days did the rain have to come now' he thought. Suddenly he heard a familiar ding from the elevator door leading up to the pent house. The elevator doors opened to reveal Boston Rubilia, leader of the Third Street Saints. He walked towards Adrian and sat down next to him. Adrian glanced over to see Boston's clothes; they were soaked with rain and the blood of victims he murdered on the street out of boredom. Adrian turned his attention toward the rain again. Boston nudged the blondes arm.

"Hey Adrian, you alright man?" He asked with a smile plastered on his face. Adrian only sighed in response. Boston got annoyed with this action, ever since this rain came to Steelport, Adrian would just sit and stare at the rain, like he was depressed or something. Boston punched Adrian's arm to get his attention. Adrian glared at Boston and punched him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Adrian asked his face was full of anger; he didn't like being bothered when he was in his state of mind.

"My problem is that something's wrong with you and I wanna find out what." Boston said sternly, he was only concerned for Adrian and all he got was a punch. Adrian sighed again, He didn't mean to be a bitch, and it's just that he didn't like people interrupting him when he was lost in thought.

"Okay," Adrian said, he took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I get really lost in thought and depressed when it rains." Adrian looked at Boston to see his reaction to his statement. When he looked up Boston was trying to hold in a laugh. Adrian raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked, what the hell was Boston laughing about? Boston put his hand up, telling Adrian to what for when he was done trying to stop laughing. When he was finally done with trying to hold in his laughter, He tried to look serious and looked at Adrian.

"So, you're a woman?" He said in a joking way, he couldn't keep a straight face and busted out laughing. Adrian had anger flash across his face and punched Boston again. He hated when someone called him a woman, just for being depressed when it rains. The only reason he got like this when it rained was because of his dark past. Boston patted Adrian's back to tell Adrian that he didn't mean it and walked over to the couch. Adrian joined him after he was out of his mind and back into reality. It had been awhile since Boston and Adrian actually hung out. Ever since the rain started Adrian did nothing except stare at it. As they were beginning to relax, suddenly the power went out. It was pitch black, nothing could be seen. Adrian freaked out and clutched onto Boston for dear life. He hated the dark, always had and always will. It reminded him to much of his childhood, and that's the only thing he's ever tried to forget. Boston looked down and smiled at what was hanging on to him. After a few minutes Adrian had realized what he was hang on to and immediately let go.

"S-Sorry Boston I didn't mean to grab onto you." He said his voice choked up with his fear of darkness. Boston just smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. Adrian squinted his eyes, he hated when someone did that to him. It made him feel like a child and he wasn't one, he was a full grown thirty three year old man and should be treated as such.

"Don't worry about it," Boston said with a grin on his face, "I actually like the fact you were cuddling on me." Adrian eyes widen at what Boston had just said. His face flushed pure red, He felt like his blush was actually glowing through the dark. Adrian was all heated up from that comment, how could Boston say that, he was with Carlos Mendoza for god sakes!

"I-I wasn't cuddling, I was just scared!" Adrian stated, his voice was choked up and cracked. Boston just chuckled as if to say "yeah right," how he hated when Boston teased him like that. Although, he did like the fact that he was on Boston's warm, built, and smooth body. Adrian shook his head at the thought, how could he say that! He was with Josh Burke he couldn't say that he liked Boston like that! His head was in a mess, how could he even think twice about Boston like that, sure the guy wasn't bad looking, heck Boston was very attractive, but he couldn't like Boston that way, that would be considered cheating on Josh, right? He put his hands on his head, as an attempt to stop and gather his thoughts. He didn't notice however Boston had wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Adrian jumped at Boston's touch, but didn't slap his arm away or try to even get away. He actually, in all honesty, was comforted for the fact Boston was holding him. He decided not to fight it and lay against Boston. Boston smiled at this and kissed Adrian on his forehead. Adrian blushed but let it pass, after all it was just for comfort. Boston then was the first to break the silence.

"Adrian," he said, his voice was kind of shaky in some way. "Would you, ever consider, kissing me?" Adrian's eyes widen, but it didn't stay that way for long. Adrian sighed, he had to give Boston the honest truth, and he never did like lying to his friends, even if it was because it was personal to him.

"Yeah," Adrian said, he voice showed no emotion what so ever. Boston was surprised by this, that wasn't the answer he expected from the Lilac. He was grateful to hear a "yes" from him though. Boston gently grasped each side of the blonde's face. Adrian went to protest, but then thought nothing of it, what was the use of protesting now? Boston placed his lips on Adrian's, they were actually really soft. After a few minutes they broke off. Adrian looked up at Boston's face.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked hesitantly. Boston just stared into the blonde's ruby red eyes.

"It's not enough."

Adrian went to open his mouth to say something, but they were quickly sealed shut by Boston crashing his lips against his. Boston's tongue forced itself passes Adrian's lips, tasting and licking every part of Adrian's mouth. Adrian moaned into the kiss as his and Boston's tongues fought for dominance. Without Adrian noticing, Boston slipped his hand up Adrian's shirt. Adrian gasped and turned his head breaking the kiss.

"B-Boston~" Adrian choked out, was Boston really going to go this far?

Before Boston could continue the elevator door dinged. The power was working again, and someone was coming up to the penthouse! Adrian pushed Boston off of him and straighten himself out; so it wouldn't look like anything was going on. Boston just sat back on the couch. The doors opened up at the elevator and Johnny and pierce stepped out of the elevator.

"What the hell were you two doing up here?" Pierce asked walking toward the couch setting his gun on the table. Adrian didn't say a word, he was trying to make up a lie, before he could say anything, and Boston spoke up.

"We were just hanging out here, messing around." He said, winking at Adrian. Adrian looked away from him. God Boston was such a tease.

"Whatever, the storm actually started letting up a few minutes ago, why don't we go and kill some assholes?" Pierce suggested, Boston got up grabbed the gun from the side of the couch and ran for the elevator.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Johnny said chuckling and walked back toward the elevator "hey Adrian you coming?" Adrian looked up and waved his hand at him.

"I'll catch up with ya later."

Johnny shrugged; him and Pierce got in the elevator along with Boston and went down to the lobby. Adrian sighed and leaned back against the couch. He can't believe what he almost got into with Boston, he had to admit it though, and he even smiled at the thought. Even though Boston was a tease, he was a pretty sexy tease.

**Well this was my first yaoi fanfic ever, actually my first fanfic ever. Boston Rubilia like I said belongs to Kikiyo or Ki-sama. And I hope you all liked it and hopefully I'll make more fanfics in the future! :3**


End file.
